The random access (RA) process in wireless systems is normally used to extract timing and frequency (phase) information of the uplink (UL) transmission for UL timing synchronization and initial frequency correction, and to initiate the network entry process for the mobile device (e.g., UE (user equipment)). In the GERAN (GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) EDGE (Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution) Radio Access Network) clean slate cellular internet-of-things (CS-CIoT) study item, 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) TR (technical report) 45.820, radio access network features are being developed targeting features such as low cost, massive numbers of devices, remarkably long device battery life and delay tolerant small-size packets. An additional important target feature of such networks is 20 dB coverage extension for devices deployed deep inside buildings or underground. For UL, the CS-CIoT devices first establish a connection with the base station. Important to initiating this connection is to go through the RA process. The conventional RA process for CS-CIoT specified in 3GPP TR 45.820 is based on the slotted ALOHA type of access. For such an access mechanism, the RA channel (RACH) resources are uniformly distributed in a super frame in the time domain and in different UL channels in the frequency domain. The devices obtain the location of RA resources by reading the system information messages for contention based RA or downlink control information (DCI) for the non-contention based RA. The devices are then grouped into different coverage classes based on their link quality. The different RA resources are thus allocated across different coverage classes. The system information (SI-2) carries the MCS (modulation and coding scheme) level, UL PCId (physical channel identity, and RACH index.